Talk:Who Am I?
Deletion? Someone deleted the article´s content todey because it is about a non-nanon element of HP-univere. It is non-nanon, but there are more non-canon articles, such as those about the game spells. Should we delete them all?--Rodolphus 16:21, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Our canon policy states that unless it is specifically contradictory to the books, then any elements introduced in the films/games are consider canon as well. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 16:24, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I fail to see how this falls under the canon policy, though. This was so obviously ''meant to be nothing more than a visible cue to properly show the audience, who has considerably less information than those reading the books, what happened to Lockhart in the end. I feel it's kind of intellectually doshonest to pretend it's anything more, Lockhart couldn't write at the time. And as far as the BTS section goes, why would the term "amnesia" be sufficient to describe Lockhart's condition? What if the Memory Charm, when cast with the intent Lockhart had in mind when it backfired, removed absolutely ''everything ''beyond one's ability to read and write? Maester Martin (talk) 16:44, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :Dictation is a plausible enough alternative, especially in a world of Quick-Quotes Quills. Though I would agree the BTS section is a bit too much. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:25, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Lockhart kept leaving the ward and forgetting where he was, and being unable to find the way back. And that was after three ''years worth of treatment and constant care, just imagine his condition upon arriving? It would be unrealistic for the Healers to give him a Quick-Quote Quill at the very beginning of his admittance to the hospital. They'd want him to focus on recovering, I reckon. Furthermore, around the time "Who Am I" supposedly was released, Lockhart had no idea of who he was and had yet to recover enough of his memories to want to sign autographs, let alone fill the pages of a whole book. He wouldn't have reached the point where he would be obssessed with attention yet. Also, why would any wizarding publisher give out that book? Everyone knew, at the time, who Lockhart was, so there would be no reason for a Ghostwriter to give out such a book, because it is asking a question everyone knew the answer to: Who Am I = Who are Lockhart? I doubt Lockhart's thoughts about his own memory loss whilst in a state of cognitive dissonance would suffice to fill a whole book, let alone be interesting or relevant enough for any respectable wizarding publisher to agree to release it. I'm not staff, of course, so it's up to you guys, Seth, but I don't see how Who Am I can be canon. Maester Martin (talk) 21:01, August 18, 2018 (UTC) :You're overthinking it. The title of the book (and Lockhart's picture on the cover) do indeed point to a Lockhart who had no idea of who he was -- and there is no indication as to when the scene at the end of the ''Chamber of Secrets credits is set exactly, only thing we know is that it's after Lockhart's permanent incapacitation. Also, seeing as Healers encouraged him to sign autographs, I can't see why they would discourage him from thinking about who he was before the Chamber of Secrets incident as part of his recuperation (and I could definitely see something like that being published; there's a great market for celebrity tragedy). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:12, August 19, 2018 (UTC)